Hannibal King
Hannibal King is a member of Nightstalkers. Biography ''Blade: Trinity Hannibal was a vampire, a slave and lover of Danica Talos, until he was freed and cured by the Nightstalkers. Since that day, he became a central member of the hunters team and started a personal crusade of vendetta against the House of Talos. When Blade was captured by FBI, Hannibal led the rescuing team along with Abigail Whistler, killing some vampires in the process. Despite his attempts to impress the Daywalker or to gain his sympathy, King is always seen as a grown up child by Blade, who just can't stand his bad humor. When in the Nightstalkers' base, King explains to Blade Talos' plan of reviving the first vampire, asking for his help in the hunt. Blade accepts, and, along with Hannibal and Abigail, starts a quest for tracking and killing Dracula. The trio arrives to Edgar Vance's studio, in which they find Drake himself, who has killed the psychiatrist and disguised in his shape. Hannibal tries to attack him, but he's easily defeated and badly wounded. Abigail threats his wounds while Blade follows Drake. Incapacitated, Hannibal is forced to stay in the base while Blade and Abigail are out on hunt. While he's watching a movie in Esperanto language, Hannibal is visited by Abraham Whistler, in reality Drake, who kidnaps him and wipes out all of the Nightstalkers. Hannibal is taken to Talos' hideout, in which he's interrogated by Danica, Asher and Jarko Grimwood, who torture him in order to gain information on the Daystar virus. Under King's skin is hidden a chip, which allows Blade and Abigail to acknowledge his position and come for a rescue. Just after being freed, Hannibal confronts Pac-Man, Grimwood's pomeranian, and two vampire rottweilers, managing to throw them down from a window. He later confronts Jarko himself, enraged for his dog's fate: during the fight, Hannibal makes Jarko bite a silver bullet with his golden teeth, so killing him. Finally, King finds Danica and engages her in a fight, but he's defeated; eventually, while the vampiress is choking him, the Daystar is released and Hannibal assists to Danica's death. Despite the virus, vampires are not extinguished, so the Nightstalkers keep hunting them. Character traits Hannibal is a skilled hunter, who deeply knows the vampires' nature, having been one himself. He talks a lot, in unuseful attempts, through is awful and vulgar humorism, to gain Blade's sympathy. He's moved by a will of vengeance towards the vampire race and especially his former mistress, Danica Talos. Hannibal is a good fighter, skilled in hand-to-hand combat as well as in gunfight. Despite being just a human, he's able to match in combat enormous vampires like Jarko Grimwood. He lacks of techniques, his style resembling more a street fighting than a real combat style. Relationships *Blade - Teammate. *Abigail Whistler - Teammate. *Sommerfield - Teammate. *Danica Talos - Former vampire mistress, enemy. *Drake - Enemy. *Asher Talos - Enemy. *Jarko Grimwood - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **Blade: Trinity'' (First appearance) - Ryan Reynolds Behind the scenes *Since Ryan Reynolds played mostly comedic characters, David S. Goyer decided to make Hannibal King more like him and transformed the serious private detective in a effusive hunter. *Colin Farrell was considered for the role of Hannibal King, but turned it down. *Ryan Reynolds was forced to go under a strict diet and training in order to portray King. *Being a wrestling fan, Ryan Reynolds didn't allow any stuntman to do the fighting scenes with Triple H, wanting to prove himself his wrestling abilities. *Hannibal King was the first ever comic book movie role portrayed by Ryan Reynolds. Trivia *The comics' version of Hannibal King is much older than the movie's one. *In the comics, Hannibal King is a private detective, and he's much more serious than in the movie. *In the comics, it was Deacon Frost who turned King into a vampire, not Danica Talos, and he was cured by a spell of Darkhold, not by Karen Jenson's serum. *In the movie, Hannibal shows Blade a copy of The Tomb of Dracula comic book, the one in which is featured the first appearance of King, Blade and Deacon Frost. Gallery ''Blade Trinity'' 2004_blade_trinity_007.jpg|King rescuing Blade. AbigailBladeHannibal-Blade3.jpg 2004_blade_trinity_505.jpg|King captured and tortured by Danica Talos. HannibalKing-Blade3.jpg Category:Blade (1998) characters Category:Nightstalkers members Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Vampire hunters